Duo Moments
by HS-Duo
Summary: Hey all Pwincex Angel here.. we all know that Daya sir don't like to do file work ...but what when He started to Complete his file work sincerely. and what happened when Abhijeet sir saw Him like this.. short light hearted OS :)


_**Hello Everyone... :)**_

 _ **Ramadan Kareem Mubarak to All My Muslims Friends**_

 _ **Keep Remember Me in Your Prayers Too :)**_

 _ **Remember me na This is Pwincex angel with another new identity ;)**_

 _ **Back with short light hearted OS :-p**_

 _ **Hope you will like it.**_

 _ **please leave a review too After reading :)**_

 _ **Advance sorry for Grammer mistakes ('.')**_

 _ **have a happy Reading**_

 _His sound Sleep got disturbed by the Continous low noices coming from lounge. He attentively sat up and looked at the wall Clock which were striking 2'o clock He stood up from bed: Raat k 2 bajy kon hoga bahar??_ _He then moved towards Drawer and after picking His Gun He started to walk towards lounge while Glancing at His buddy's room door too which were closed._ _It means His pal was enjoying His dreamland._

 _He Hurriedly Enters in the lounge and Stood there in Complete shock._

 _While the source of noises looked at Him standing in shock said sadly: I'm Sorry Boss Mene Tumhy jaga diya._

 _Abhijeet jerked His head to coming out from shock asked: Wo sb chor Tu Raat k 2 bajy ye (pointing Him towards the files pages and laptop were scattered around Him) files or ye Sb le kr kiya kr raha hy??_

 _Daya too have a glance over everything replied: Boss wo Meri files incomplete thi wohi complete kr raha tha._

 _Abhijeet again asked in shocked: kiya kiya kr rahy thy?_

 _Daya looked at Him and found Him not Believing on what He said so made Him sat on couch said: Tum hi to keh rahy thy Me apna kam khud karu (added softly) Boss Tum Hamesha Mera kaam karty ae ho. or apna bhi krty rehty ho (in guilt) Meri wajah se Tumhy kitni daant bhi pari hy (Abhijeet who was just looking at Him still He was thinking that this all is a Dream a wonderful Dream while Daya added Determining way) bs isi liye Mene decide kiya hy k aj se no games , no tv , no movie Jb tk Me apna file work complete na kr lun._

 _Abhijeet after listening Him put His hand on Daya's head asked: Teri tabiyat to thik hy na (doubtfully) kahin bukhaar wagera to nah_ i.

 _Daya smiled: kiya Abhi. koi bukhar nahi hy Mujhy (stood up) Chalo ab Tum ja kr so jao (looking at the things) Me bhi apna kaam khatam kr k sojata hun (while again sitting on His previous place)_.

 _Abhijeey shook His head and added in concern: Daya rehny de ye sab Me kr lun ga Tu uth or chal k so._

 _Daya_ _still on His point said: Nahi Abhi tum jao Me ab se apna kam khud karu ga._

 _Abhijeet tried for once more: Acha me help._

 _Daya cut him in mid: Tumhy Mujh pr bharosa nahi hy (playing emotional card) ya Tum Mujhy is Qabil nahi samjty k Me ye sara kaam kr skta hun._

 _This time Abhijeet surrendered: Acha thik hy Me ja raha hun (Telling) Lekin Tum jaldi sona._

 _Daya nodded in smile while Abhijeet left the place._

 _Abhijeet while feeling bad for Daya pov: Meri bato ka Daya ne itna serious ly liya (then smiled) chalo Acha hy_ _thora to sudhar gaya ..._

 _with same smile He entered in His room and sleep calmly._

 _Morning Rose_

 _Abhijeet woke up and looked at the wall clock its 7'o clock. He sat up and stretch His arms while yawing. when Suddenly night's incident come in His mind. He hurridely stood up and moved towards lounge and found it clean like before._

 _He smile and said: Kaamal hy Daya to pura sudhar gaya._

 _He then made his way towards kitchen and found it clean too No Coffee mug and kettle placed at kitchen counter. He looked at the kitchen amazingly._

 _Then lastly He walked towards Daya's room which were dipped in pin drop silence_.

 _He opened the Door and_ _noticed something and moved towards Daya's bed. who were fall in deep sleep while playing game on His cell phone and the jug was placed open without lid and the glass of water was half filled place on bed._

 _Abhijeet shook His head and took the glass while His gaze caught on file and laptop. He grabbed the file and for His shock the file is completely stayed blank and waiting for someone to complete it._

 _Abhijeet pov: Ain ye kiyaa File to wesi hi pari hy._

 _He_ _shaked Daya: Daya uth Daya k bachy Uth. Raat k 2 bajy Mujy ulu bana raha tha (shaked Him hardly) Daya uth ja warna paani dal dun ga._

 _Daya who was enjoying His dreamland sat up with jerk. while opened His eyes hardly: Kiya hy Abhi (yawing) kiyun subha subha aa kr Mujh pr charhai kr rahy ho??_

 _Abhijeet asked angrily while showing Him file: Ye kiya hy??_

 _Daya eyed at file and replied in sleeping tone: File hy ye._

 _Abhijeet frowned his eyes and said irritatingly: Wo Mujyy bhi dikh rahi hy lekin ye khaali q hy (asked) complete kiyun nahi ki tumne?? (reminding Him about night's scenario) Raat ko jo bari bari dhingiyan mar rahy thy wo sb kiya tha han._

 _Daya who was looking at Him in shock: konsi dhingiyan boss Me konsi file complete kr raha tha ( Added in displeasment) or ye file work Me kab se karny laga? (stressing) Wo bhi raat ko 2 bajay._

 _Abhijeet who was now in complete dilemma: to Raat ko wo sb kiya tha?_

 _Daya's sleep now completely went off He sat properly and spread hands on His face Then said: Abhi Tum ny koi sapna dekha hoga (Reminding Him about last night talk)_

 _ **FlashBack of Last Night:**_

 _Daya entered inside the House while Continously forcing Abhijeet: Abhi please na yar last bar kr do (pleading) i Promise next time me apna sara kam waqt pr kr lun ga._

 _Abhijeet denied: bilkul nahi Me Tumhara kam karu or Tum mazy se Football match enjoy karo (strongly) harghiz nahi._

 _Daya made a face: Thik hy Me bhi nahi karu ga or jb late hojaon ga to (stressing) Daant khana Tum Acp sahab se._

 _Abhijeet didn't replied Him and moved towards kitchen to placed food in plates which they were baught. After serving food in plates called loudly: Khana lg gaya hy kisi ko khana hy to aa jao._

 _Daya comeback after changing and sat on chair initiated: Boss please na akhri bar kr do._

 _Abhijeet shooked his head: Nahi Daya Me koi kaam nahi karny wala Apny dono kaan khol kr sun lo Tum._

 _Daya starting Emotional Drama: ek Tum hi to ho Abhi jis k zariye me apne (showing Him little circle made from his Index fingure and thumb) itni si khuwaish puri kr leta hun (pointing Him Towards Himself) Tumhare is ubkar se is praani ko khushi mily gi to (Dramatically) Socho Tumhy kitna punye mily ga._

 _Abhijeet stood from His place and said in decided tone: Dekho Daya is bar Mene keh diya k Me ye file Complete nahi karu ga mtlb nahi karu ga (Stressing) Mujhy kisi praani pr koi ubkar kr k punye nahi chahiye (strictly) Chup chap beth kr khana khatm karo or phr Apni file complete karo (murmuring) Yahan Me file complete krta phiru or Sahab Enjoy karen football match or games (with sigh) pata nahi wo din kb ae ga Jb Tum apna sara kaam waqt pr karo gy._

 _Saying this He left the place and after washing his plate He moved towards His room. and after changing His outfits turned off room's light and went to sleep while continously burbling._

 _ **FlashBack Over:**_

 _Daya added: Abhijeet Raat ko Hm dono Sath ae Dinner karty waqt Tum Mujhy file Complete karny ka keh rahy thy or kaha tha k Ab ki bar Tum Meri madad nahi karo gy (Guessing) Ho sakta hy Yehi sb Tum ne sapny me dekha ho (then laugh on his own thought) hahahaha kiya boss Tumhara bhi koi jawab nahi sapny me Mujhy Tumne file work karty dekha (with more laugh) wo bhi raat ko 2 bajy Hahaha (shurgging his shoulder) Mene to aram se Raat ko pura match dekha or phr (showing Him His cell phone) Raat ko Trumpy jumpy me 50 score bhi kiya._

 _Abhijeet who after getting the whole situation Hit him on His arm and defend himself with: Haan to ab Meri ye ikhcha Mere sapny me hi puri ho sakti hy (moving out from His Room) Chal jaldi fresh hoja oe Acp sir ko khud jawab dena file ka._

 _Saying this He left the Room and smiled on His own Dream about Daya and Completing his file. He jerked his head: Mera bhi koi jawab nahi. Daya ko sapne me file complete krty dekh liya (with sigh) kaash ye sapna sach hojae._

 _Daya pov: File to Tum hi karo gy complete (smiled evily) Dekh lena._

 _He stood up from bed and placed the file on table and moved towards Bathroom to fresh n Up._

 _After getting ready for beauro They finished their breakfast and moved towards beauro._

 _Cid Beauro_

 _Duo Enters Everyone wishes them and after replying them They got busy in their Pending work. After half an hour Acp sir Come All wished Him. He after replying Moved towards Daya and asked: Haan Daya file complete hogai??_

 _Daya downed His head and made extreme innocent face replied: nahi sir bs wo kr hi raha tha._

 _Abhijeet happily looking at Him pov: Acha hy bacchu Ab enjoy kr Or football match._

 _but for His shock Acp sir came at His side with Daya and file in His hand said: Koi bat nahi Daya Ye file tum Abhijeet ko de do File (looking at Abhijeet who was looking at him with opened mouth) Abhijeet complete kr le ga (added) Tum isy sari details de dena. (ordering) or Tum interogation Room me ja kr kaliya ka statemen record karo._

 _Daya nodded and after giving him details and others paprr handing the file to Abhijeet and whisper in his ears: Happy file completings boss..._

 _Abhijeet was looking at him in anger while he hrridly moves towards the Interrogation room_ _with a winning smile on his lips._

 _Abhijeet looked at Him in shock and asked in complaining tone: sir ye kiya._

 _Acp sir softly replied: Abhijeet Daya file work k elawah sary kaam karta hy khushi khushi or over time ka kaho to wo bhi kr leta hy (added in smile) or Tumhy bhi to paper work acha lagta hy na (with smirk) Kr liya karo ab itni si bat k liye Me (naughtily) Us Masoom ko kiyun pareshan karu._

 _Abhijeet uttered with opened mouth: Sir..._

 _Saying this Acp sir tap on his shoulder: Happy file completing Abhijeet..._

 _and Acp sir too left from there with a affectionate smile on his face._

 _Abhijeet After his departure xlutched his fist and murmured angrily: Daya k bachy..._

 _ **End...**_

 _ **how was it??**_

 _ **Thankyou so Much for Reading**_

 _ **Take Care and Stay Blessed.**_


End file.
